0000
by ocheesecake
Summary: CHAP 3 [END] UPDATE ! sehun yang kembali ke masa mudanya dan bertemu pemuda berparas tampan bernama park chanyeol /yaoi/chanhun/
1. Chapter 1

00.00

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"

Oh Sehun sudah sangat yakin bahwa dirinya baru saja tertidur dikasur empuk miliknya seorang diri setelah melalui hari-hari perkuliahan yang membosankan dengan bumbu-bumbu tugas yang terus datang ke kehidupannya. Dan lalu ? apa ini ? kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang seorang Oh Sehun berada di depan gerbang 'Anyang High School' lengkap dengan tas punggung dan seragam musim dingin ?

Sehun menatap bingung sekolah didepannya itu lalu tiba-tiba—puk! Seseorang menepuk punggung nya , "hei kenapa terus berada di sini ? bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi Sehun , oh ayolah aku sudah bosan melihatmu dihukum oleh seksi tata tertib" lelaki asing yang memiliki bentuk telinga yang sedikit aneh itu terus saja menggenggam tangan Sehun sepanjang perjalanan masuk ke kelas nya . _'seperti alien'_ batin Sehun."kau tau ? aku kali ini mengerjakan pr dari guru kim , walaupun ada beberapa yang tidak kuisi ,yah kan otak ku ini tidak secerdas dirimu " candanya sambil menatap Sehun .Sehun memandang ragu ke lelaki itu "eum.. maaf sebenarnya kau siapa? "Tanya Sehun sesampainya mereka di kelas ,dan oh ! mereka ternyata teman satu bangku !

"ada apa dengan otak pintar mu Sehun ? aku kan seorang Park Chanyeol ,teman terbaik mu yang selalu menemani mu dalam suka maupun duka "jawab lelaki yang sekarang di ketahui Sehun bernama Chanyeol itu sambil mengeluarkan buku biologi ,"ck kata-kata mu sungguh menggelikan" tanggap Sehun sambil ikut mengeluarkan buku biologi yang beruntungnya sudah tertata apik di tas nya.

Ya memang Sehun belum 100% paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang ,namun ia mencoba mengikuti 'kehidupan'nya yang tiba-tiba berputar kembali ke masa mudanya dengan seragam musim dingin ini.

.

.

Suasana kelas sangat sepi , sebagian murid sibuk memperhatikan guru park yang sedang menjelaskan bagaimana kehidupan ini bermula dan revolusi-revolusi lain nya yang sangat merumitkan ,sebagian murid lain nya sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri seperti bermain handphone ataupun tidur .ya tidur, sudah biasa bukan murid merasa mengantuk setelah 8 jam lamanya menghadapi materi-materi ,menulis catatan ataupun menjalankan ujian didalamnya. Namun Sehun tidak tidur seperti yang murid lainnya dan Chanyeol lakukan .ia menyukai pelajaran ini ,saat sekolah dahulu ia selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran sejarah .

Guru park sudah selesai menerangkan dan ia memutuskan memberi beberapa tugas yang ada di buku paket untuk mereka kerjakan selagi waktu sebelum bel pulang sekolah masih tersisa 1 jam .beruntungnya ,Sehun sudah mengerjakan tugas tersebut di buku tulis kurang dari 20 menit yang lalu. Sehun melihat Chanyeol masih belum bangun juga dari tidur panjang nya .Sehun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang tampan bahkan ketika ia sedang tidur ,rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan yang setahu Sehun ia dapat karena begitu semangat bermain basket dilapangan saat jam istirahat ke 2 padahal angin musim dingin berhembus dengan cukup kencang siang dengan chanyeol ,sehun tadi hanya memerhatikan teman nya itu dari jendela kelas mereka ,ia terlalu malas untuk berhadapan dengan angin musim dingin jadi namja manis itu memutuskan untuk tetap pada singgasana nya. ide jahil terlintas di pikirannya ,ia menutup lubang hidung Chanyeol dengan telunjuk .Sehun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi terganggu Chanyeol saat itu."sebenarnya kau mencoba untuk membangunkanku dengan cara yang tidak biasa atau untuk membunuhku hm? " Chanyeol bangun dan langsung menggenggam erat jari-jari sehun hingga sang empunya jari-jari tersebut mengaduh kesakitan , "aduuuhh !,maafkan aku yeollie .wajahmu sangat aneh ketika tertidur tadi hehehe~ " canda Sehun .

"aku bahkan menyadari bahwa kau mengagumi ke tampanan ku sedari tadi hunna~ " balas chanyeol sambil tersenyum bangga .buru-buru saja sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol pada jari-jarinya "tidak kok ! jangan sok tampan !" Sehun jadi salah tingkah karena ia tertangkap basah telah mengagumi wajah Chanyeol tadi ,ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura membaca buku tugasnya . "pipi mu bersemu merah sehunnie ,mengakulah~ " Chanyeol tak henti-henti nya menganggu sehun

"aish !,seharusnya ide jahil itu tidak usah datang kepadaku" sehun terus menggerutu melihat temannya itu tertawa puas sudah berhasil menggodanya . sesaat kemudian bel pulang sekolah berbunyi .setelah guru park meninggalkan kelas ,semua murid juga cepat-cepat ingin keluar kelas termasuk chanyeol .namun chanyeol melihat sehun masih betah duduk tenang di kursinya sambil menatap tenang kearahnya,chanyeol memutuskan menghampiri sehun

"kau tidak pulang ? " Tanya chanyeol sambil duduk dia meja sehun

"pulang , aku hanya menunggu sampai koridor sepi Karena aku tidak suka berdesak-desakan ,kalau menunggu sedikit lebih lama setelah bel berbunyi ,koridor pasti sudah sepi baru aku pulang" jawab sehun seadanya ,chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar jawaban logis sehun .mereka pun terdiam dengan pemikiran masinng-masing . sehun merogoh kolongnya dan menemukan 2 kotak susu dengan rasa cokelat yang ia beli tadi saat istirahat ke 1 di kantin

"untuk mu" ia memberi satu kepada chanyeol yang sibuk melihat lapangan dari jendela kelas mereka , "ya terima kasih sehun ,mari kita pulang sekarang .lihat ! lapangan sudah sepi pasti koridor juga sama sepinya" mereka keluar kelas dengan chanyeol menggenggam tangan sehun ,sehun tersenyum. Entah kenapa sehun merasa sudah nyaman dan terbiasa dengan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan chanyeol kepadanya. Berjalan dikoridor dengan tangan saling menggenggam dan minum susu kotak bersama membuat murid-murid lain berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih ,namun nyatanya tidak.

Sesampainya mereka di lapangan tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampiri mereka ,gadis itu memperlihatkan tatapan tidak suka kepada sehun ,namun tatapan itu langsung berubah saat ia melihat chanyeol "yeolieee… bisa kah kau mengantarku pulang ? aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi " kata gadis tersebut dengan nada manja ,sehun tidak tau siapa gadis itu dan apa hubungannya dengan chanyeol .`atau jangan-jangan gadis itu adalah kekasih chanyeol ya ? ` pikir sehun.

"tidak bisa soojung ,hari ini aku sudah berjanji akan mentraktir sehun ,maafkan aku " ucapan chanyeol terdengar sangat datar ditelinga sehun ,chanyeol pergi begitu saja sambil menarik tangan sehun yang masih terdiam di tempat itu ,sehun memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi .akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada chanyeol.

"kekasih mu ? " Tanya sehun hati-hati

"tidak. Mungkin dia penggemarku haha ,kau taulah teman mu ini sangatlah tampan"jawab chanyeol dengan candaan ."percaya diri sekali" sehun menatap malas chanyeol yang dengan bangganya mengatakan bahwa dirinya itu tampan . sehun mengingat bahwa tadi chanyeol mengatakan kepada soojung bahwa ia akan mentraktir dirinya. "jadi kau akan mentraktirku dimana ?" Tanya sehun begitu mereka sampai di parkiran motor . "di suatu tempat yang disebut café ,mereka pasti menjual beberapa makanan manis .aku tau kau suka makanan manis hunna" jawab chanyeol dengan tersenyum ,ia mengambil helm dan memakaikannya untuk sehun .lagi-lagi sehun dibuat tersenyum oleh perlakuan manis chanyeol .

"ayo naik sehun ,sampai kapan kau bengong disitu ?"

sehun terdiam sesat sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk juga naik ke motor chanyeol. "jadi ,sebelum kita berangkat aku akan memberitahukan suatu hal yang penting. Aku tidak suka berlama-lama dijalan jadi aku akan mengebut ,kau bisa memeluk tas ku jika kau takut jatuh" ucap chanyeol begitu sehun sudah siap dibelakangnya ,"iya iya ,kau ini bawel sekali sih" jawab sehun sambil berpegangan pada tas chanyeol . "aku ini peduli keselamatan penumpang ,tidak lucu bila kau tidak mau berteman lagi dengan ku setelah ini" ucap chanyeol lagi sambil memasukkan kunci motornya "aish… jangan berlebihan chanyeol ,cepatlah aku sudah lapar"gerutu sehun sambil menarik-narik tas chanyeol .tanpa menjawab lagi, chanyeol langsung menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat ,reflek saja sehun langsung memeluk tas chanyeol .

.

.

.

"kita sudah sampai sehun,apa aku terlalu kencang tadi ?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menoleh melihat keadaan sehun sekarang .oh anak itu ternyata sedang memeluk tas nya dengan sangat erat ,setelah sehun sadar bahwa motor yang ditungganginya telah berhenti ia langsung menatap bingung kearah chanyeol lalu memukul kepala nya "bodoh ! kau ingin membuat ku terkena serangan jantung hah ?! masih bertanya lagi tentu saja itu terlalu kencang" jawab sehun penuh emosi "aish rambut ku pasti jadi berantakan" gerutunya lagi ,"hehe maafkan aku sehun sudah ayo kita masuk saja sekarang" chanyeol menanggapi nya dengan sangat santai, ia juga membantu sehun turun dari motornya.

"jangan cemberut seperti itu sehunnie ,aku kan sudah minta maaf" ucap chanyeol penuh penyesalan melihat sehun yang sedang menatap nya sinis lalu meninggalkan sehun untuk masuk duluan. Dilihatnya sehun sudah memilih tempat duduk terlebih dahulu jadi chanyeol memutuskan untuk memesankan beberapa menu untuk dirinya dan sehun .chanyeol memilih duduk dihadapan sehun dan menatap sehun dengan sangat lekat lalu menggenggam tangannya " maafkan aku sudah membuatmu marah" sesalnya

"aku tidak marah kok" jawab sehun acuh sambil memalingkan wajahnya .chanyeol mengusap lembut punggung tangan sehun "aku mengajak mu kesini untuk menunjukkan sesuatu kepada mu hunna ,tolong jangan menghiraukan aku" chanyeol berkata sungguh-sungguh kali ini . sehun pun menatapnya menunggu chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya .chanyeol tersenyum "dengarkan dan perhatikan aku akan bernyanyi didepan" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan sehun sendiri ,ia terlihat bersiap-siap bernyanyi dengan iringan piano .horyung terlihat beberapa kali memandang sehun dan tersenyum ,sehun pun juga membalas melempar senyum kepada chanyeol .pelayan datang dan membawakan beberapa potong kue yang tadi sudah dipesan chanyeol 'bagus sekarang lengkap sudah aku menikmati penampilan chanyeol' batin sehun senang. Iringan piano mulai terdengar suara merdu khas chanyeol pun akhirnya muncul

 __ _Bukankah kau sesuatu 'tuk dipuja_  
 _Karena sinarmu bak cermin_  
 _Dan tak bisa kutahan diri tuk memperhatikan  
Kau terpantul di hatiku ini_

 _Jika kau pernah merasa sendiri dan cahaya membuatku sulit tuk temukan_ _  
Ketahuilah, aku selalu sejajar di sisi mu  
Karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu_

 _Sedang kutatap separuh jiwaku  
Kehampaan yang menghuni hatiku  
Adalah ruang yang kini kau huni_

 _(Justin timberlake – mirror)_

chanyeol terlihat sekali bernyanyi dengan sungguh-sungguh .Sepanjang musik masih terdengar chanyeol terus-terusan menatap dan tersenyum kepada sehun ,membuat sehun menjadi salah tingkah .setelah musik berhenti , chanyeol segera saja meninggalkan panggung kecil itu dan menghampiri sehun . "bagaimana penampilan ku tadi ?" Tanya chanyeol dan langsung memakan cake cokelat yang ada di meja . "kau luar biasa" jawab sehun dengan jujur dan tersenyum, pipi nya bersemu merah "benarkah ? rencananya besok aku akan menyanyikan lagu itu untuk baekhyun dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku di café ini juga .bagaimana menurutmu sehun ?"

Oh

Jadi lagu yang barusan chanyeol nyanyikan bukan untuk sehun ? baru saja sehun merasa sangat senang karena ia berfikir chanyeol akan mengajak nya menjadi kekasih malam ini,tetapi kenyataan nya tidak .sehun hanya ia butuhkan untuk memberi pendapat tentang lagu tersebut. sehun tersenyum "lagu tadi bagus dan tempat ini juga ,baekhyun pasti akan senang jika kau mengajak nya kesini" sehun mencoba untuk menahan senyum nya agar tetap terlihat ,jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa kecewa dan sulit menerima bahwa sesungguhnya ia tak lebih dari seorang teman dekat.

 _Keinginanku ketika aku masih kecil, Adalah menjadi seperti putri dalam cerita dongeng Aku menunggu untuk cinta, seseorang untuk menjagaku Yaitu menunggumu_

 _Cinta itu seperti dongeng Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang terus dilupakan Sepasang sepatu kacaku yang setengah lainnya hilang, Aku ingin sebuah cinta menemukan itu untukku_

 _(Apink – Fairytale love)_

Mereka berdua menikmati lagu tersebut dalam diam .sehun berpikir bahwa lagu yang sekarang dinyanyikan oleh seorang gadis itu seperti jalan cintanya namun dengan akhir yang buruk ,ia ditinggalkan cintanya dengan memilih bersama oranglain ."kenapa harus ada lagu sedih setelah lagumu tadi sih" celetuk sehun , chanyeol tersenyum "karena tidak semua orang dalam keadaan senang ,pasti ada beberapa orang yang sedang sakit hati .menurutku sih seperti itu" tanggap chanyeol seadanya.

ya memang benar yang dikatakan chanyeol ,chanyeol sedang senang namun tidak dengan sehun ,ia sedang patah hati ."aku pulang duluan ya

, terima kasih untuk hari ini yeollie" pamit nari ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan chanyeol "tunggu sehun ! aku bisa mengantarmu" cegah chanyeol dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan sehun .sehun menggeleng "aku mau pulang sendiri chanyeol ,tolong jangan memaksa ku" mohon sehun ,akhirnya chanyeol pun menurut dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan sehun ,lalu _–_

 _bruk!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chap sebelum nya

.

.

.

terima kasih untuk hari ini yeollie"

"tunggu sehun ! aku bisa mengantarmu" cegah chanyeol dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan sehun .

sehun menggeleng "aku mau pulang sendiri chanyeol ,tolong jangan memaksa ku" mohon sehun ,akhirnya chanyeol pun menurut dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan sehun ,lalu _–_

 _bruk!_

 _._

 _._

"aduuh…" sehun bangun dan menatap sekeliling

Tunggu

'Bukan kah ini dikamarku ? ' masih dalam keadaan bingung sehun duduk dipinggir kasur dan memikirkan semua yang baru terjadi . tidur-sekolah-chanyeol-terjatuh

Apakah ia hanya bermimpi?! Jadi semua nya tadi hanya mimpi ?! makan siang nya dengan chanyeol ,lagu itu ,bahkan semua yang sepertinya baru saja terjadi sangatlah nyata untuk sekedar mimpi .sehun melihat jam dinding ,pukul 00.00 itu berarti sekarang masih tengah malam .sehun malas memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jadi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur nya.

.

.

Pagi ini sehun terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat ,wajah yang terus di tekuk bahkan dengan pipi yang merah karena terlalu dinginnya cuaca malah makin membuat sehun terlihat imut .

"kenapa kau terus-terusan menukuk wajah mu sehun ,ini masih pagi bersemangatlah untuk sekolah" ucap ibunya sambil memberikan piring berisi roti panggang lengkap dengan selainya

"aku tidak apa bu.. dimana ayah?" Tanya sehun tanpa semangat sambil memakan sarapan yang telah dibuat kan oleh ibunya

"ayah mu sudah siap sedari tadi, ia menunggumu di mobil"

"baiklah ,aku sudah sekesai, aku berangkat buu" pamit sehun dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobil yang didalamnya sudah ditunggu oleh ayahnya

.

.

"sehun ,kita sudah sampai nak" ucap ayah nari sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya ,untuk menyadarkan sehun yang sedang melamun ,sehun melihat dari jendela 'Anyang High School' ,ia buru-buru mengecek pakaian yang dipakanya ,dan yang dilihatnya adalah seragam musim dingin persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"jadi bukan mimpi…"ucap sehun tanpa sadar.

"mimpi ? nak kau sudah harus sekolah ,ayah tidak mau kau terlambat" jawab ayah sehun

"ba-baik ayah ,aku pergi dulu" pamit sehun sambil keluar dari mobil ,ia lalu berjalan memasuki sekolah itu. ia masih ingat letak kelas nya kemarin ,ia memasuki kelas dan menemukan chanyeol sudah ada bangku dan sedang tersenyum kearahnya .

"kau sudah datang" chanyeol tersenyum

"nanti untuk merayakan anniversary kita yang pertama ,kita hari ini ke myeongdong bagaimana? " tambahnya lagi .

Anniversary ? berarti mereka dalam suatu hubungan ? tapi bukan kah chanyeol menyukai baekhyun? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang mereka sudah anniversary? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus muncul dalam kepala sehun ,setelah sadar bahwa dirinya belum menerima ajakan dari chanyeol akhirnya sehun menjawab

"i-iya tentu saja aku mau yeollie " jawab sehun sedikit terbata-bata

chanyeol tersenyum gemas kearah sehun lalu mengacak-acak rambut sehun "kau ini menggemaskan sekali sih"

"yeollie jangan mengacaknya !" gerutu sehun sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya "aish dasar park chanyeol jelek ,kau ini sudah super jelek menyebalkan lagi" tambah nya

"apaa… kekasihmu ini sangat tampan hunna ,bahkan banyak gadis diluar sana yang memuja-muja ku hahahaa" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan

"selalu saja pede!" sehun memutar bola matanya malas. sehun senang mendapat kenyataan bahwa untuk kali ini ia menjadi kekasih chanyeol ,namun ia juga masih ragu atas kebenarannya jadi sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya kesalah-satu teman sekelasnya nanti saat istirahat pertama.

.

.

"jongdae ! ayo kita kekantin bersama" ajak sehun dengan senyum yang lebar ,ia tidak benar-benar mengenal jongdae namun yang ia tau jongdae adalah teman sekelasnya.

"eh ?sehun? kau tidak bersama park caplang ?"

"tidak ia masih mengerjakan tugas kimia ,ayo jongdae yaaa~ aku lapar sekali" jawab sehun tidak sabar sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya

"iya iya aish sehun kau itu tidak sabaran sekali"

Sekarang ini mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin ,sehun dan jongdae banyak mengobrol tentang tugas-tugas mereka, guru yang baru mengajar ataupun sekedar bercanda-bercanda ringan .ternyata kantin mereka tidak terlalu ramai jadi mereka bisa leluasa membeli makanan.

"sehun ,kau mencari tempat duduk saja dulu,biar aku yang membelikan makanan"

"baiklah kalau begitu belikan aku susu cokelat dan roti panggang saja" balas sehun

mereka pun berpencar ,sehun mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong dan jongdae membeli makanan .

Tidak lama kemudian jongdae datang sambil membawakan pesanan sehun ,mereka berdua mulai makan makanan masing-masing ,sehun melihat ke sekeliling nya .dilihatnya ada namja bertubuh kecil dengan wajah yang sangat menggemaskan ,namja itu sangat cantik dengan hidung mancung,kulit putih susu dan rambut cokelatnya. jongdae yang menyadari sehun melihat sesuatu pun ikut melihat

" byun baekhyun semakin cantik ya ,untung chanyeol lebih memilih bersama mu sehun "

sehun baru mengetahui rupa dari seorang baekhyun itu sendiri ,ia begitu cantik dan tampaknya cukup ramah .pantas saja chanyeol menyukai baekhyun , namun bukan kah sekarang yang menjadi kekasih chanyeol adalah sehun ?

"kenapa ia dulu tidak bersama baekhyun saja ya" celetuk sehun sambil menggigit roti panggangnya

"kau pura-pura lupa ya hun ? dulu kan chanyeol sempat menyatakan perasaan nya kepada baekhyun namun di tolak. Beberapa bulan kemudian kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih .bahkan hubungan kalian berjalan sangat mulus selama satu tahun ini,tak ada masalah yang menganggu kalian dan lagi chanyeol terlihat semakin mencintaimu dari hari kehari. Aah.. aku iri sekali kepada mu hunna " jelas jongdae panjang lebar.

Jadi seperti itu? sehun tersenyum malu-malu mengetahui jalan cintanya kali ini sangat indah .bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai berbunyi ,sehun dan jongdae cepat-cepat masuk kedalam kelasnya karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

.

.

Pelajaran guru oh kali ini kosong karena guru-guru sedang rapat membahas persiapan ujian akhir .murid-murid begitu senang 2 jam terakhir sebelum pulang mereka dapat bebas dikelas .beberapa anak terlihat sedang bergerombol mungkin sedang menggosip ,ada yang sedang meihat video boyband terkenal yang baru saja debut atau bahkan ada yang sedang tidur .

sehun dan chanyeol terlihat mendengarkan lagu bersama-sama menggunakan earphone dan music dari hp chanyeol . chanyeol kadang-kadang tertawa kecil membaca konyolnya tokoh utama yang diceritakan komik yang sedang ia baca ,sedangkan sehun nampak bersandaran pada bahu chanyeol sambil membaca lirik lagu dari handphone nya karena ia sangat menyukai lagu yang sekarang sedang diputar.

 _Bukan seorang teman_ _  
_ _Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu_ _  
_ _Aku tidak sama dengan yang lain_ _  
_ _Aku hanya seseorang yg ingin melindungimu_

 _Sejak pertama aku melihatmu_ _  
_ _Hanya satu yang bisa kukatakan_ _  
_ _Sayang,, hanya dirimu_ _  
_

 _(EXO – my lady)_

 _._

Sesekali sehun melirik kearah chanyeol yang sedang tertawa kecil ,dengan sengaja sehun menarik kencang pipi chanyeol

"aduuh! Hunna ada apa denganmu ?" omel chanyeol merasakan sakit dipipinya ,chanyeol mengusap-usap pipinya sendiri yang memerah karena ulah nari

"tertawa mu menakutkan" jawab enteng sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya .chanyeol pun membalas dengan menarik kencang hidung sehun sampai merah

"aduuuh yoda ! Ini sakiiit" eluh sehun sambil memegangi hidung nya yang tampak merah

"hahaha liat lah sehun ! wajahmu seperti badut yang memiliki hidung merah" chanyeol terlihat tertawa puas setelah ia berhasil membalas ulah sehun ,sehun hanya melirik nya dengan sinis .bagaimana pun sehun dulu lah yang memulai berbuat usil kepada chanyeol

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi ,murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya ,terkecuali sehun dan chanyeol .mereka berdua masih duduk tenang di bangkunya menunggu korior sampai sepi seperti sebelumnya. Tangan mereka berdua sudah saling menggenggam ,dingin nya hari ini membuat sehun memakai syal biru mudanya sampai menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya

Tiba-tiba chanyeol menatap dalam mata sehun ,"ada yang salah dengan wajahku ?"Tanya sehun sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya .

chanyeol tersenyum lalu merapikan rambut kekasihnya itu "tidak ,hanya saja aku merasa kau sangat manis hari ini" puji chanyeol

sehun menjadi salah tingkah Karena ucapan chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan duluan ke pintu kelas sambil menaikkan posisi syal nya "aku pulang duluan ya ,kau dikelas ini saja" canda sehun

"hyak! nari jangan meninggalkanku"

.

.

Koridor sudah sangat sepi sekarang ,suara burung-burung gereja yang hinggap di jendela menemani langkah sehun dan chanyeol ,terdengar juga teriakan beberapa anak berasal dari lapangan yang mungkin sedang melakukan ekstrakulikuler atau sekedar bermain dulu sebelum mereka benar-benar pulang ke rumah berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling menggenggam ,nari merasa de javu .saat pertama memasuki kehidupan yang membingungkan ini sehun juga berjalan beriringan bersama chanyeol seperti ini.

"aku merasa de javu saat ini ,sepertinya kita pernah melakukan ini" ucap sehun sambil melihat bayangan mereka berdua dilantai .walaupun udara sangat dingin namun matahari masih bersinar walaupun terkadang sinar nya tertutupi oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan pada musim dingin ini

"tentu saja bukan de javu sehun ,kita melakukan ini setiap kita pulang sekolah" jawab chanyeol sambil mengayun-ayunkan genggaman tangan mereka .

Seperti kejadian sebelum nya ,dilapangan kini terlihat ada seorang gadis yang masih diingat sehun bernama soojung bersama temannya ,dan lihat oh! Apakah mereka sengaja menunggu kedatangannya dengan chanyeol ?

sehun terus menunduk selama ia dan chanyeol berjalan ke parkiran melewati soojung dan temannya. Soojung memberikan tatapan sinis yang sepertinya sangat menusuk kepada sehun begitu juga tatapan yang dilayangkan teman soojung kepada sehun

Mereka sekarang telah berada diparkiran. chanyeol sedang sibuk mengambilkan helm untuk sehun ,sedangkan sehun masih saja memikirkan soojung dan temannya .ia berpikir kenapa soojung terlihat sangat membencinya ,apakah ia memiliki suatu kesalahan yang amat besar kepada soojung?

"jangan kau pikirkan anak-anak itu tadi ,mereka tidak akan berani menyakiti mu hunnie karena aku kan selalu ada di samping mu ,lagipula aku kan sudah pernah bilang mereka mungkin hanya fans-fans ku " ucapan chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan sehun

"hm iya ,sudahlah ayo kita berangkat channie"

Chanyeol memakaikan helm untuk sehun "kacanya jangan dibuka ,itu agar kau tak kedinginan ,peluk lah tasku jika kau masih takut" ,sehun pun terkikik mendengar chanyeol begitu cerewet seperti ibunya

.

.

Kali ini chanyeol menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan standar ,karena chanyeol tidak ingin sehun ngambek lagi karena ia terlalu kencang menjalankan motornya.

.

Jalanan kota seoul memang ramai namun tidak di kawasan sungai han . sehun dan chanyeol memutuskan untuk menepi sebentar di kawasan sungai han .

Sehun duduk diatas rerumputan menunggu chanyeol yang sedang membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua . sehun sangat menyukai kawasan ini .dikawasan sungai han suasana nya tidak seramai pusat kota seoul ,banyak anak-anak kecil berlari-lari bersama temannya ,ada juga pasangan lansia yang hanya sekedar bersantai dikawasan ini.

sehun masih mengingat dengan jelas ,ketika ia masih kecil dulu ia sering pergi ke kawasan sungai han bersama keluarganya. sehun akan meminta ibunya untuk membelikannya gulali dan meminta ayahnya untuk membelikannya balon ,lalu sehun akan berlari lari bersama kakaknya .sungguh kenangan yang indah pikir sehun , ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kakak lelakinya karena ia berkerja di luar kota dan sehun sudah sangat merindukan kakak nya itu.

.

.

"susu cokelat ?" tiba-tiba chanyeol sudah muncul dan duduk di samping sehun

"terima kasih ya~"

chanyeol mengeluarkan earphone dan hp nya untuk mendengarkan lagu ,dipasangkannya satu untuk sehun dan yang satunya untuk dirinya sendiri .mendengarkan lagu di kawasan sungai han sambil menikmati matahari terbenam menjadi pilihan tepat untuk mereka berdua.

sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu chanyeol

 _Aku berjanji, akan selalu baik padamu_ _  
_ _Seperti dalam doaku, semuanya akan berlalu bahagia_ _  
_ _Langkah awal_ _  
_ _untuk mewujudkan mimpi kita_

 _Mengapa mata ini menjadi berbinar?_ _  
_ _Mengapa hati_ _berdebar begitu gila?_ _  
_ _Aku tidak akan lupa dengan semua ini_ _  
_

 _(EXO – baby )_

Kurang lebih 15 menit sudah mereka diam menikmati matahari terbenam dengan iringan musik dari hp chanyeol sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beranjak dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke myeongdong.

Myeongdong. Merupakan nama jalan yang setiap malam nya ramai karena terkenal dengan jajanan-jajanan khas jalanan korea dengan harga yang terjangkau ,myeondong juga menyediakan pakaian-pakaian fashion dengan model terbaru .

sekarang ini sehun dan chanyeol sedang berjalanan-jalan untuk memilih jajanan apa yang akan mereka makan ,mereka lebih memilih berjalan kaki dikawasan ini jadi motor chanyeol di tepatkan diparkiran didekat situ.

Mata sehun berbinar melihat berbinar melihat banyaknya macam gorengan dan kue yang dijual. sehun pun memilih untuk membeli kue beras lengkap dengan keju dan potongan ayam didalamnya sedangkan chanyeol memilih untuk membeli sayap ayam dengan bumbu khas korea. Ketika sehun hendak membayar makananya, tangannya ditahan oleh chanyeol

" biar aku saja yang membayar" sebelum sehun menolak , chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu membayarkan makanan nya dan kembali duduk dihadapan sehun.

"yeollie terima kasih" ucap sehun tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang makan

chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya "terima kasih untuk apa ?"

"terima kasih untuk mengajak ku kesini" ucap sehun dengan tulus sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan sangat manis ,hingga memperlihatkan eye-smile nya yang indah

"hei tidak masalah ,aduh jangan tersenyum begitu manis seperti itu ,kau ingin membuatku diabetes eh?"

"ada-ada saja sih dirimu ini" sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

.

Saat ini mereka jalan beriringan untuk kesebuah toko kue ,oleh-oleh untuk kedua orangtua pikir chanyeol ,dikawasan myeongdong ini ternyata juga banyak pasangan anak sma seperti mereka bahkan ada yang bermesraan tidak tau tempat .'untung saja aku tidak begitu' batin nari ,ia juga melihat banyak sekali pasangan yang berbagi rokok.

"chanyeol kau tidak merokok kan?" Tanya sehun hati-hati.

"tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku merokok .buang-buang uang saja lagian merokok itu tidak sehat" jawab chanyeol seadanya. sehun menjadi begitu lega mendengar jawaban dari chanyeol .

 _viva polo_ nama toko kue tersebut . chanyeol dan sehun terlihat memilih-milih kue yang mereka beli untuk keluarga dirumah .sehun memilih green tea roll cake ,sedangkan chanyeol yang malas memilih-milih pun mengambil kue yang sama seperti punya sehun . Lagi-lagi chanyeol mengambil nampan yang dibawa sehun dan langsung membayarkannya kekasir .

"biar aku ganti uang kue nya" ucap sehun begitu mereka sampai di tempat parkiran .

"untuk apa , sudah tidak usah lagi pula aku membelikan untuk calon mertua ku " ucap chanyeol sambil memakaikan helm kepada sehun .sehun hanya bisa pasrah-pasrah saja mendengar jawaban chanyeol

'chanyeol memang baik' batin sehun

malam ini sehun diantar chanyeol sampai kerumah nya ,jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00 KST itu berarti sudah seharian habiskan waktunya bersama chanyeol . chanyeol memarkirkan motornya didepan gerbang rumah sehun ,sehun pun turun dari motor chanyeol .

mereka berdua masih sama-sama bediam diri ,akhirnya sehun memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu "eum… terima kasih untuk hari ini yeollie ,terima kasih untuk cake nya dan…" ada jeda cukup lama sebelum sehun melanjutkan ucapannya

"selamat hari jadi kita yang pertama" ucap sehun sambil mengecup pipi chanyeol lalu cepat-cepat menunduk tidak mau ketahuan pipinya bersemu merah di hadapan chanyeol.

chanyeol pun tersenyum dan mengusap-usap pipi sehun dengan lembut dan berusaha mengangkatnya "tidak usah menunduk begitu ,aku senang kita masih bisa bersama hingga sekarang. Masuklah hunnie hari sudah malam ,besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu" jawab chanyeol

chanyeol pun pulang ke rumahnya begitu nari memasuki gerbang rumah nya.

Lampu teras sudah dinyalakan tapi mobil ayahnya tidak ada ,mungkin ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. sehun masuk kerumah dengan kunci yang sudah ia bawa sehari-hari . saat ia menaiki tangga ,mungkin karena efek kelelahan seharian pergi kencan dengan chanyeol ,ada satu anak tangga yang sehun lewatkan lalu –

 _Bruk!_

 **T B C**

Cuap cuap

Kemarin di chapter 1 ,aku lupa nulis tbc nya :'v jadi gamau ngulang kesalahan haha

Makasih banyak yang udah mau review T.T di chap 2 ini udah aku berusaha rapiin dengan bedain dialog 1 dan lainnya ,chap 3 (terakhir) akan aku post besok jadi ini bener-bener fast update~

Maaf buat ada typo ataupun nama-nama kaya 'nari' ataupun 'horyung' ,itu sebenernya tokoh utama cerita ini ketika aku pertama buat .lalu aku remake jadi chanhun , tolong review dengan kritik saran yang membangun dan jangan lupa favorite !

Terima kasih! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chap sebelum nya

Lampu teras sudah dinyalakan tapi mobil ayahnya tidak ada ,mungkin ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. sehun masuk kerumah dengan kunci yang sudah ia bawa sehari-hari saat ia menaiki tangga ,mungkin karena efek kelelahan seharian pergi dengan chanyeol ,ada satu anak tangga yang sehun lewatkan lalu –

 _Bruk!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun terjatuh.

Tapi tunggu ,kenapa rasanya tidak seberapa sakit ya? Batin sehun .ia menatap sekeliling dan ia terbelalak kaget ,ini kamarnya! Apa barusan iya terjatuh _lagi_ dari kasur? sehun memutuskan untuk bangun ,melihat jadwal yang tertempel di meja belajarnya 'jadwal kuliah semester satu' judul itu yang sehun baca dari jadwal tersebut. Ia melihat jam dan ternyata sekarang pukul 00.00 .

Apa ia kembali di kehidupannya yang sebenarnya ? disaat ia sudah kuliah ? jadi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah sehun bermimpi dan ia terbangun juga dalam mimpi tersebut? Entahlah sehun terlalu malas memikirkannya namun ia ingat jika ia kembali kemasa kuliahnya maka tidak ada lagi chanyeol .mungkin chanyeol merupakan lelaki impiannya saja lalu muncul ketika ia sedang bermimpi .

sehun menyalakan hp nya dan mengecek dalam kontaknya ,apakah ada nama chanyeol dalam kontaknya dan hasilnya nihil .ada satu pesan yang belum ia baca dari ibunya ,pesan tersebut berisi ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa ia dan ayahnya sedang kerumah neneknya yang berada di daerah jeju karena ada urusan mendadak. Itu berarti sehun harus menaiki bis besok untuk pergi kuliah ,setelah membaca pesan dari ibunya ia pun kembali tidur.

.

.

Keesokan paginya sehun bangun pukul 08.00 ,ia tidak kesiangan karena jadwal kuliahnya hari ini adalah jam 1 siang .setelah bangun sehun dengan malas-malasan menyeret kakinya dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri .waktu masih banyak jadi sehun memutuskan mengerjakan beberapa tugas sebelum membuat sarapan .

Pukul 10.00

sehun baru selesai mengerjakan tugasnnya ia lalu mengganti pakaian dan menyiapkan diri untuk kuliah .ia menaruh tas nya dikursi lalu membuat nasi goreng untuk sarapanya kali ini .setelah selesai sarapan dan tak lupa mencuci piringnya sehun pun mengambil tas nya lalu mengunci pintu dan pergi berjalan kaki menuju halte untuk menunggu bis yang akan dinaikinya.

Setelah sampai di halte bis pun sehun masih harus menunggu beberapa saat untuk menunggu kedatangan bis nya. Selama perjalanan menuju kampusnya sehun hanya terdiam melihat jalan lewat jendela sambil mendengarkan beberapa musik .

.

sehun memasuki kampusnya sambil membawa earphone nya ,ia mengecek jam lewat jam tangannya ternyata sekarang masih jam 12.40 jadi ia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa untuk menuju ruangannya ,ia memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman di kampus nya dahulu karena kebetulan letaknya tidak jauh dengan kelas yang akan dimasuki sehun.

kehidupan sehun memang tidak ada yang istimewa bahkan sehun rasa lebih indah hidupnya saat dimimpi bersama chanyeol dan kembali kemasa sma ,namun bagaimanapun juga itu hanya mimpi ,semua orangpun pasti suka dengan mimpi yang indah. sehun melihat sekelilingnya, banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang sedang bersama pasangannya ditaman ini .sehun hanya tersenyum ia mengingat betapa bahagia nya dimimpi ketika ia terus bersama chanyeol.

.

.

Selama dosen menerangkan, sehun menyimak nya dengan serius namun fikirannya tak dapat ia rubah dari mimpi-mimpinya dan seseorang bernama chanyeol .dipikiranya sekarang hanya ada chanyeol chanyeol dan chanyeol .selama mencatat materi pun sehun banyak melakukan kesalahan tulisan ,ia benar-benar tidak bisa focus kali ini.

.

Setelah dosen menyampaikan tugas dan keluar dari kelas pun sehun masih diam betah dikelas ,karena seperti biasa ia tidak suka harus berdesak-desakan dengan mahasiswa lain . setelah menunggu agak lama sehun pun keluar dengan menggenggam earphone nya dan menuju ke halte untuk pulang kerumah .halte kali ini sepi ,hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang menunggu , jalanan nya pun juga sepi . nari merasa teramat bosan dan kesepian .setelah bus datang segera saja sehun masuk dan duduk di kursi didekat jendela.

.

sehun turun di halte dekat rumahnya dan kembali berjalan untuk menuju rumah nya ,saat melewati toko yang menjual minuman dingin ia berhenti sebentar ,memikirkan harus kah ia masuk dan membeli minuman? Dan sehun memutuskan untuk masuk dan membeli minuman .

Ia memilih-milih minuman apa yang akan dibeli nya ,ia melihat ada susu cokelat .dilihatnya susu cokelat itu sama persis yang ada dimimpinya ,susu cokelat yang ia berikan kepada chanyeol ,susu cokelat yang ia beli dikantin bersama jongdae ,susu cokelat yang ia minum bersama chanyeol dikawasan sungai han saat anniversary nya .

sehun menatap kosong susu cokelat itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membelinya 2 buah ,ia berpikir jaga-jaga saat ia berjalan menuju rumah ia akan bertemu chanyeol sungguhan .'haha konyol memang' batin sehun .

Setelah membayar kekasir sehun pun langsung meminum salah satu susu cokelat yang baru saja ia beli ,dan yang satunya ia genggam di tangan kanannya , ia berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, karena terlalu kencang mengayunkan akibatnya susu cokelat yang berada ditangannya pun terlempar di depan seseorang lelaki ,sehun buru-buru lari begitu melihat lelaki tersebut mengambil susu yang tadi tidak sengaja ia lempar. ketika sehun melihat wajah lelaki itu ternyata –

"chanyeol ?!"

 **E N D**

Cuap cuap

Yeyy ini chap terakhir maaf ya kalo chap ini gajelas wkwk ini batas akhir otakku buat ngarang cerita /? Abis ini aku mau upload ff lagi tentang first sight love .enaknya pair chanhun / kaihun ? saran yaa

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca ,review dll

Terima kasih! xoxo


End file.
